Frozen
by Ineedninjago
Summary: This is a parody of frozen put into ninjago form. Zane struggles to control his powers before he reveals them and retreats to the North mountain. Cole, Kai, and Jay have to find their brother before Ninjago freezes over.
1. Chapter 1

In the Kingdom of Arendelle, the King, Wu and Queen, Misako had four sons, Zane the eldest, Cole the second child, Kai the third, and Jay the youngest. Of these four Zane was the special one. He calls it a blessing while his parents call it a curse. Zane was born with the power to create ice and snow. But Zane was soon to find out that this would soon become a living hell.

"Come on Zane wake up!" Cole said shaking his brother who was wrapped under the soft blue blanket. Zane slowly opened his eyes into slits as he stared at his brothers as they used there big multi covered eyes to beg him to get up. Cole was closest to Zane always been brothers who were the best of friends.

"Come on guys, go back to bed." Zane moaned as he flipped his pillow over his head shifting himself from back to stomach.

"But the sun is already up meaning were up!" Jay yelled joining his brother on the bed trying to shake him up.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" Zane smiled as he jumped up from his bed making his two fall onto the floor

"Sorry" he said leaning over the side of his bed. Zane loved the snow, he loved to touch it and just be around it. Probably because he can bend it. He jumped from the soft bed as he ran along side the three. Zane had been faster since he was the eldest but it seemed that Jay got a boost of energy, probably got a hold of some coffee.

"Wait up Jay!" Zane yelled from behind. He grabbed his chest as he panted trying to keep up with the rest of his family. Zane stopped as they started to run around in circles. Zane decided to join them as he ran around to

"Zane do you magic!" Kai anticipated as he jumped around. He smiled happy that his brother likes his snow magic as he moved his hands in a circle motion creating some blue sparkles and a small snowball in the middle. Once Zane grasped the snowball he turned to his family with a devilish smile as he was about to throw it. They all let out a playful scream as they evacuated away from Zane

"Can't catch me!" they yelled as Zane constantly threw snowballs at the three while giant snow hills formed. Little did Zane know he suddenly started to throw evil blue magic that could harm his family. Before he knew it fun suddenly turned to terror as Zane threw an evil blue orb right into Cole's head throwing him to the ground unconscious.

"Cole" Zane yelled as he stumbled to run over to his hurt brother slipping and sliding on the ice before finally reaching him. The other two watched in horror as Zane scooped up his friend into his lap while calling his name.

"Mother! Father!" Zane yelled before a giant layer of blue ice covered the floor and to the walls.

"Your okay Cole I got you" he said holding his unconscious brother closer before the two busted through the door.

"Zane what have you done?" Wu yelled as he ran over to the two with Misako close behind.

"It was an accident" Zane said tears flushing down his face. "I'm sorry Cole" he whispered as Misako scooped him up in her arms.

"He's ice cold" she muttered holding the child closer to her.

"I know where we have to go" Wu said to her as he rushed back to the room

"Come on boys" Misako said while turning around. Zane instead kept on his fathers heals as he followed to the library as he pulled out different colored books until finally grabbing a book labeled kings, he frantically flipped through the pages until an older map fell out and blossomed to the floor. He picked it up while also grabbing me from the ground. as he moved from the rooms and into the stables.

Misako added Jay and Kai onto the front of the horse as Wu held Cole and Zane in the back. The horses sped forward while a snowy trail led behind us from Zane's icy element.

"Father will Cole be okay?" Zane asked as he held onto his fathers shirt.

"We will have to see" he said before the horses ran to a stop nearly knocking Zane off.

"Hurry" Wu said while running Cole into a rocky world. We all gathered in a circle in the middle of the rocky fortress.

"Please help my son!" Wu called out into the woods. Suddenly snakes of all shapes started to slither towards them making the three boys back away toward their mother. The snakes were only the size of the kings knees, they came in different colors and designs.

"It'sss the king" one of the snakes said making them all start to mutter to each other before one specific snake slithers up to them.

"Your prince... Born with the powersss or cursssed?" the king snake, Pythor asked.

"Uh Born and getting worse" he said quickly wanting to help his son. The snake came up to Misako as she sat on her knees to match the Snakes height. He placed a steady hand to his forward as he closed his eyes.

"You are lucky it wassnt hisss heart... The heart isss not ssso easily changed... But the head can be persssuaded" Father sighed in relief as Zane looked up at him not quite understanding

"Do what you must" Wu insisted worried for his child.

"I recommend we remove all magic" he touches his forehead while pulling the blue orb out and creating a screen where his thoughts were displayed. There was him flying on a sleigh while Zane used his magic to make a hill, instead he changed it to him clapping for his brother instead of conjugating the hill.

There were others like them ice skating in the house, he made it outside, them with Shard, there snowdragon.

"Don't worry I'll leave the fun" he said while taking back the magic and placing it back into his mind. "He will be okay" he insisted while a smile planted on Cole's face.

"But he won't remember I have powers" Zane said sadly as he moved towards his brother.

"It's for the best" Wu insisted while laying a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Lisssten to me Zane your power will only grow" he flew his arms up letting another blue projection screen play in the sky. "It has beauty" it showed a man with powers like mine creating a giant snowflake in the sky while people applauded "And danger" suddenly the snowflake turned into a red explosion while the people gasped in horror. Zane also gasped as red reflected off his eyes.

"You musssst learn to control it, fear will be your enemy" suddenly the red people attacked the man making them all disappear. Zane turned away and ran into his father in fear where he wrapped his arm around him.

"No, we will protect him" Wu insisted to Misako

"He can learn to control it... I'm sure"

**I made the snakes good for some reason, don't question it I couldn't think of many other characters for the trolls!**


	2. Chapter 2

That very day all the windows and doors to the royal castle were closed. They fired at least half of her staff. He even kept Zane deprived from people. I even remember the day that they moved Zane from Jay, Cole, and Kai's room and got his own. He denied but his father said it would be better.

Cole, Jay, and Kai ran down the hallway a week after the accident with the snowboard.

"I heard Zane open his door!" Kai yelled while sliding down the hallway. Once they reached his door they saw him in the creak of his door looking down sadly as he shut it.

About a month later winter came and we couldn't think of a better time to invite Zane outside to play with us. We slid down the hallway to Zane's room, to find it like always shut.

"Zane!" Cole yelled while knocking on Zane's door.

_sideways = singing_

"_Do you want to build a snowman?" _knocked on his door three times

"_Come on lets go and play!" _Jay joined

_"I never see you anymore" _Kai stood next to his siblings

"_Come out the door, it's like you've gone away! We used to be best buddies, but now were not" _Cole steps away from the door sadly.

_"I wish you would tell us why" _Jay's tune suddenly got quieter

"_Do you want to build a snowman!" _Cole says through the keyhole

_"It doesn't have to be a snowman!" _Jay includes

"Go away" Zane says in a calm tone.

"_Okay bye_" they all sing while walking away. Inside Zane sits at his windowsill as the ice climbed the windows.

"The gloves will help" Wu says as he slips on some white gloves over his pale skin.

"See concealed" he says holding his hand

"Don't feel"

"Don't let it show" they both said together. They decide to try again for their brother. Cole anxiously walked up and knocks on the door three times.

_"Do you want to build a snowman?" _Cole suggests

"_Or ride our bikes across the hall?" _Kai says zooming his bike back and forth.

_"I think some company is overdue! I started talking to the pictures on the wall!" _Jay says pointing to the picture frame "_Hang in there Lloyd" _

_"It gets a little boring hanging out with these guys all day!" _Cole sings. In Zane's room he starts to yell.

"I'm scared! It's getting worse!" Zane says tears started to come down his face. He was worried for the sake of his family.

"Getting upset will not help" Wu says getting closer to the blond only to be shoved away

"No don't touch me! I don't want to hurt you" Years pass as Cole slides in front of Zane's door. He looks back suddenly and makes a stop. Should I? He thought No! He'll just shut me out again. He walked down the rest of the halls to find Wu and Misako with luggage in their hands. Cole ran over and grabbed them both pulling them into a hug.

"See you in two weeks" Cole said happily before he sees his brother walk down the stairs and over to the two. He gives a respectful bow to both of them

"Do you have to go?" he asks in a croak voice.

"You'll be fine Zane" Wu assures. That night the king and queen boarded the ship ready to set sail. While Cole tries to connect with his older brother. He runs up to him while placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Do you want to go outside?" Cole asked. Zane looked and for a sudden moment wanting to go outside and play, but he quickly shook off the feeling

"Go play with Jay" He says running up the stairs, and back into his own room.

"Of course, why do I even try" he mutters. Cole starts to play a game of chess before he hears a wild knock on Zane's door. He opens a small slit enough for the person to talk

"Zane! Zane! I have terrible news" the maid yells. Zane opened the door to reveal his face

"What is it?" he asked sternly.

"The king and queen, were in a terrible ship wreck... No one survived" Cole gasped as he hit against the wall in shock.

"No" he muttered while tears started to slowly slip from his eyes.

"I will tell the people, their funeral will be tomorrow." She informs before leaving in a dead silence. The next day they covered up the pictures of them with an evil black sheet. Zane couldn't even bear to go to their funeral. Which consists of two giant rock in remembrance. Both standing next to each other. Cole, Kai, and Jay slowly slipped down the hallway not saying a word before Cole stops and stares at the wooden door that consists of Zane. Even he needed some comforting, might as well try. He knocked on it four times.

"_Zane... Please I know your in there. People are asking where you've been, they say I have courage but I'm trying to, I'm right out here for you... Just let me in... What are we going to do?" _he slid down the door "_Do you want to build a snowman?" _tears suddenly formed down his face ass he dug them in his knees. On the other side of the door Zane was leaning against it head rested on the same plate of wood, except his room was filled with snow.

Three years later

People of all kingdom started to load out of their ships while the village people waited in their best suits to get inside the castle.

"Welcome to arendelle!" the worker would greet as kings, queens, and princes passed by. The town decorated the streets for this day all excited to finally meet their king. But in the room Cole, Jay, and Kai were in their room, sleeping.

"Princes! Princes" the royal advisor yelled from outside their room. Cole sat up yawning along with the other three. All their hairs were in every other direction and a line of drool at the side of their faces.

"Yeah" Cole replied as he rested his hand on his cheek falling asleep again

"Sorry to wake you" he says

"No I've been awake for hours." he starts to snore again before his hands slips down his face waking him up.

"Who is it!" he yelled

"Still me" he replies a little annoyed. "The gates will open soon, time to get ready!" he yelled.

"Of course" he cleared his throat "ready for what?" he asked

"Your brothers coordination"

"My brothers coordination" he muttered before he stared at the black and white tusk in front of his bed. He gasped suddenly remembering

"It's coordination day!" he yelled while standing up and running over to the suit. He quickly put it on while brushing out the scraps of his hair. He looked over at the other two, Jay wore a black tux's with a blue shirt under it, Kai wore a black tux with a red shirt under it and Cole wore a black and white one. He ran out the door and into the hallway.

_"The window is open so that door! I didn't know they did that anymore!" _two windows opened to the sunny horizon.

_"Who knew we owed 8,000 salad plates_, _the years I roamed the empty halls, why have a ballroom with no balls, finally their opening up the gates!" _he slid down the pedestal next to the stairs.

"_They'll be actually real people" _he shook hands with a knight suit to have it's arm fall off_. "It will be totally strange, Wow I am so ready for this change!"_ he leaned out the window staring at the coming ships. _"Cause for the first time in forever, they'll be music they'll be lights, and for the first time in forever, I'll be dancing through the nights!" _he ran down to the mystical garden behind their house

"_Don't know if I'm hyperventilating or gassy! But I'm somewhere in that Zone! Cause for the first time in forever! I won't be alone." _Wait what if I meet the one?

"_Tonight imagine her gown and all, draped against the wall the picture of safisticated brain, suddenly see her standing there a beautiful stranger tall and fair, I want to stuff some chocolate in my face!" _in a nearby plate he grabs some truffles and stuffs them into his face. "_Then we laugh and talk all evening, just totally bizarre! Nothing like the life I've lived so far! For the first time in forever they'll be magic they'll be fun, for the first time in forever, I could be noticed by someone... And I know it's totally crazy, to dream like a romance but for the first time in forever, at least I've got a chance." _Cole spins around the dining room as they open every window. But up in Zane's room he looks out the window in fear.

"_Don't let them in, don't let them see, be the good boy you always have to be, conceal don't feel, put on a show... Make one wrong move and everyone will know" _Zane picks up the candle and globe as ice started to cover it. He quickly puts them back down in fear

_"But it's only for today" _both them sing. Cole lurching out the window and enjoying the air and Zane sliding his gloves back on his hands. Zane gathers his courage as opens up his doors

_"Tell them to open up the gates!"_

"_For the first time in forever, I get what I'm dreaming of!_" Cole runs out into the crowd that is heading into the castle, "_a chance to change my lonely world. A chance to find true love! I know it all ends tomorrow, so it has to be today! Nothings in my way" _he makes it down to the market where he suddenly gets hit by a large horse and stumbles into a boat knocking him down into it. He looked back to see it sliding before a horse, which knocked him down placed a leg on the boat keeping it balanced on the deck.

"Hey watch it!" Cole yelled removing a piece of seaweed from his face to reveal a princess on top of the horse. She had short brown hair, crimson red lipstick and green eyes she wore a fancy blue dress with a brown coat over her.

"I'm sorry my father left me to ride a horse on my own... I am afraid this is the first time I had rode one" she had a sweet tone to her almost hypnotizing.

"Oh Hi, no, no I'm okay, I wasn't looking where I was going" he says quickly

"Oh thank goodness." she let out a hand to help while I stared into her green majestic eyes.

"Oh princess Hannah of the southern islands" she said picking up two sides of her dress and bowing.

"Prince Cole of Arendele." he bows along with her.

"Nice to meet a prince" she says while continuing to bow before the horse does the same and kneels forward lurching to two towards each other.

"Oh sorry" Hannah says nervously as she lays on Cole before the horse pulls the boat back to straight making Cole land on her.

"This is awkward" Cole says getting up "Not your awkward, your, I'm awkward, Your gorgeous, wait what" he says quickly nervous.

"I'd like to apologize for hitting the prince of Arendele with my horse, and for all those moments after-"

" No no no, it's fine! I'm not that prince, I mean if you hit my brother Zane it would be... Yeesh. Cause you know, but lucky you, it's just me." Cole says

"Just you?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I am sorry for the spelling mistake Ass, but after my S fell off my keyboard, it puts two instead of one, so I have to go over all my S's and shorten them, must've misted one!**

**Cole**

"The bells, the coordination!" I yelled stumbling over my own feet and heading back towards the castle as the bells clanged louder and louder.

"Bye" she replied staring at me blissfully. The ceremony was beautiful with the islands pope resigning the whole thing with the choir dressed in red harmonized a lovely tune. Only a handful of people, mainly relatives, joined in the ceremony as me, Jay, and Kai stood next to Zane on the alter. Zane wore his fathers exact clothing, except for it fitting his slim body. It had a long purple cape, which he exchanged with a white one, green pants, and a green and black jacket where he wore his white gloves. I hadn't seen my brother in weeks, and to find him so calm surprised me.

**Zane**

Conceal don't feel, Conceal don't feel I repeated as I slowly walked towards the alter with my hands in my lap. I tried not to fear the people but I couldn't help it, I was the center of attention! One wrong move and your gone! I shook those thoughts out of my head as I was faced with the official coordinator.

He brought out the crown my father used to wear. I choked down the tears as I leaned in letting him place it on my head gently in my blond stack of hair. He then brought out the scepter and globe both on a red velvet pillow. I hesitated to grab them, what if I blow it! I reached towards them before I was interrupted.

"Your majesty... The gloves" he reminded. I stared at my hands, concealed I was more controlled with handling it but alone, I was doomed! I slowly took each finger out of the glove as I placed them next to the instruments of my demise. I took a deep breath as I grabbed the items in my hand a I faced the crowd. My curiosity got the better of me as I looked down to find both of them slowly getting covered in ice.

"Simpa hielda indan niene (Sorry I could only understand none of what he was saying) King Zane of Arendele" Once he said those two magical words I turn back and place the items down and my gloves put back on quickly. Everyone applauded as I stood to face them. Good job I thought to myself. Two hours later the party commenced where I was to stand at the alter and say hello to everyone. People in different colored dresses danced with the guys while the band of trombones and drums played a hardy tune.

"King Zane of Arendele" the royal greeter said as I walked onto the stage my hands still nicely placed on my lap.

"Prince, Jay, Cole, and Kai of Arendele." the three were them pushed on stage next to Zane. The crowd applauded us as right when the music started Kai and Jay scattered for food while Cole stood next to me awkwardly.

"Hi" I said.

"Hi-Hi me? Oh uhm, Hi" he said surprised

"You look handsome" I compliment

"Thank you... You look handsomer, not fuller, you don't look fuller, I mean your handsome" he says stuttering

"Thank you" I say chuckling. "So, this is a party" I say observing the crowd

"It's warmer than I thought" Cole says quickly, why was he so nervous?

"What is that amazing smell?" I ask smelling the air for a sweet sensation to find Cole mimicking me as we faced each other and said

"Chocolate" we both laugh at the same time from our jinx. Cole opened his mouth to say something before he was interrupted from the royal advisor.

"Your majesty, the duke of Ducktown" he says

"Dojotown! (Sorry for the bad name!) Duke of Dojotown" he said. He had on a fancy cloth, much to fancy for a duke. He had a very awkward brown hairstyle resembling Conan O'Brian (Sorry I had to say that) His name was Dareth.

"Your majesty, as your closest partner in training it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as king" Yes men dance, like the jig and things. He suddenly started to do these crazy dance moves like the Pythor, the tiger, and the penguin. At the very end he finishes with a bow where his hair piece falls to his face, yet he doesn't notice.

Me and Cole immediately burst into laughter but covered it with our mouths as he lifted his head back up. I cough into my hand clearing my throat

"Thank you, only I don't dance, but Cole loves to dance" he includes. Coles looks at me laughing with an evil look

"Lucky you then" he takes Cole by the arm and runs off with him. I wave to him a he disappears in the crown

**Cole**

I'm going to kill him. I thought while Dareth starts to dance around me. I stand in one place while he mimics a chicken, with his hair piece bouncing up and down.

"Do you know why the doors closed?" he asked still doing his dance.

"No" I reply before he got a little to close as I lightly shoved him away

"Thank you but I am feeling rather sick." I reply before wiping my suit off and walking over to Zane. Another lady bows and leaves from saying hello to my brother. I walk back gasping for air as I join next to him again.

"Well he was agile" Zane says to me

"Especially for a man in heels." they both start laughing

"Are you okay?" Zane asks

"Yeah, better than ever... If only it could be like this always" I say secretly saying that he should keep the doors open.

"Me to" Zane says with a smile, but his smile slowly fades as he turns away from me. "But we can't" my spirits fade, but maybe I can still convince him.

"Why not" I ask still in a chipy mood before I accidentally push him.

"It just can't!" he says loud but calm.

"Fine" I spat back as I left his presence and stormed into the crowd where I was pushed into Hannah's face by a random stranger.

"Glad I got to see you again" she says while pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Hannah" she looks to the sky to find the music changed to a slow song where I pulled her in and started to dance. It was diffidently love at first sight. That night we talked and fed each other while talking about our pasts and families.

"You have twelve sisters!" I yelled surprised at this. She laughed as nudged my side lurching me slightly to the side I replied to this by nudging her side too.

"What's that?" she asked pointing to the small slit of white in my hair.

"I was born with it, but I dreamt I was kissed by a snake" she laughed as we continued her walk.

"Two of my sisters pretended I was invisible... For two years."

"That's horrible" I say

"Yeah that's what sisters do"

"And brothers, Zane and I were really close when we were kids, but then, well one day he shut me out and I never knew why" I looked down sadly.

"I would never shut you out" she said wrapping her hands around mine.

"Can I say something crazy" I ask

"I love crazy!" she says.

"_All my life has been a series of doors in my face! And then suddenly I bump into you!" _then Hannah began

"I was thinking the same thing cause like, _I've been searching my whole life to find my own place, and maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate soufflé" _I start to laugh from her lyrics

_"But with you!"_ we both sang.

_"I see your face and it's nothing like I've ever seen before"_ I slid my hand down the side of her face

_"Love is an open door!"_ we sang together again.

"I mean it's crazy" she starts

"What?!" I ask

"We finish each others-"

"Sandwiches"

"That's what I was going to say" she says sliding down the roof I just climbed.

_"I never met someone who thinks so much like me_" we sang again, except this time we did jinx... Twice.

_"You and I were just meant to be"_

_"Say goodbye, to the pain of the past! We don't have to feel it anymore!"_ I sig dancing along with her.

"_Love is an open door!"_ We sang while making a heart with our hands.

"Can I say something crazy?" she asks. I laugh and nod

"Will you marry me?" surprised I only nod.

Zane

The night was peaceful, good music, good food I made sure my cheeks were paved with the beloved chocolate. I even took a sparkling wine, making sure I didn't get to drunk on the magical water. I enjoyed the night little own dread it before my brother pushed his way to me and in his hands, a girl. Kai and Jay were with me at the time, getting to know each other better.

"Zane! I look back to see them feet away from me. "I mean king" he bows along with the stranger.

"May I present Princess Hannah of the southern islands." he introduces her.

"Your majesty" she bows I respectfully bow back before their manners go through the roof.

"We would like to" they said stumbling over each others words.

"Ask for your blessing of our marriage" I nearly spit out the sparling wine but luckily kept it down and passed it to a random stranger, who seemed to want it. Kai and Jay made squealing noises, they were okay with this!

"Wha- Marriage!" I say still calm.

"Yes!" he screeches back which Jay and Kai observe this princess.

"Well we haven't worked out all the details ourselves, we will need a few day to prepare the ceremony of course we'll have soup roast and ice cream and then," he gasped "will we live here?"

"Here" I say. But they just tuned me out.

"Absolutely!" she says with as much excitement as my brother.

"Oooh we can invite all twelve of your sisters!" she says while I continually call her name.

"Wait slow down" I say all four of them look at my direction as I contained my posture again.

"No ones brothers are going to stay here... No one is getting married" I explain

"What" all four of them shriek.

"Wait what?" Cole says shocked.

"May I talk to you please... Alone" I mutter my calmness slowly fading. Need to control it Zane.

"No, whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of us" he says while she clings onto his arm.

"Fine... You can't marry someone you just met" I explain. I finally collected my calmness.

"You can if it's true love." he says

"What do you know about true love?" I ask, probably going a little overboard.

"More than you all you know is how to shut people out" okay, me going over the top, he just destroyed it. I never wanted to, I hated that room and loved my family to much to go out. I was protecting them!

I gasp tears wanting to come out but instead I turn "You ask for my blessing and I say no... This conversation is over."

"Sir, if I may-" Hannah says, I personally wanted them all to go.

"I think you should leave, the party is over close the doors" I say I knew I was loosing my cool and I needed to get out of there. Jay and Kai protested but I tuned them out.

"Zane no, no wait" he suddenly comes out from behind and grabs my glove. No, my only protection!

"Give me my glove!" I yell reaching for it.

"Zane please!" he says bringing the glove closer to him and away from me. "I can't live like this anymore"

"Then leave"


	4. Chapter 4

**Zane**

It pained me to say those two words. I wanted my family close, but how can I when I wasn't even normal, or even safe to be around. I started to walk to the door with my hands gripping the sides of my arms.

"What did I ever do to you!" Cole yelled pain filling his vocals. I hated to see him like this

"Enough Cole" I said gripping my arms tighter.

"No! Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?" now everyone's attention was on us, and I just couldn't hold it in. I was about to head out the door before my powers took over and I turned around swiftly with my hand as icicles flew from it blocking Cole's path with ice spikes heading straight for him while I yelled

"Enough!" all three of my brothers stared at me with horror as I stared back confidently.

"Sorcery, I knew there was something up with him" Dareth whispered. I quickly tried to grab the door handle as I stood back against the wall.

"Zane" Cole whispered. Once I got the handle in my hands I lurched the door open and ran out to find a crowd of people cheering once I saw my face. I swiftly tried to avoid every pedestrian I came in contact with before I was backed up into the water fountain where I placed my unprotected hand on the concrete ledge making ice fly from the edge and to the water freezing it in place. I stood in shock at my creation before Dareth ran out

"There she is" he said pointing at me while his guards stood next to him. "Stop him!" I backed away slowly making sure I didn't hit anyone

"Please just stay away from me!" I yelled while my hands in front of me. Before I knew it the powers took over again and it flung a patch of blue ice towards Dareth and his backup hitting the stairs and knocking them all backwards. Your just sinking deeper in the hole Zane I thought.

"Monster!" Dareth yelled. I looked down at my hand... And believed him. I covered the unprotected hand to my chest as Cole Jay and Kai ran out yelling my name, meaning that it was time to go. I started to run through the crowd not sure where I was going as they came running after me. I came to a dead end where water covered my path, but behind me I could still hear them calling my name. I looked back at the voice while backing up to find that I was turning the ocean into ice as I walked. As an opportunity to escape I began running away towards the north mountain, where I could recoup and decide what to do next. Little did I know my blue ice started to cover the city and even the boats to the water.

**Cole**

"No" I muttered falling to my knees. How could he not tell me this? I held his glove in my hand while holding it close to my chest.

"The boats" Hannah muttered as we stared at the bleu ice covered the ships and water and even slowly hitting the city, creating an eternal winter. We slowly walked back to the city where the people started to panic.

"Snow" the people said as small flurries started to pour onto the city.

"Are you alright?" Hannah asked as I grabbed my arms.

"No"

"Did you know about his powers?" she asked

"No" I replied walking back towards the castle.

"The King has cursed this land!" Dareth yelled getting astatic "He must be stopped!"

"Wait no!" I yell

"You! Do you have evil magical powers to?!" he yelled getting behind his guards

"No I'm ordinary" I reply

"That's right he is" Hannah says behind me "in the best way possible" she laughs.

"My-My brother is not a monster" I say angry at him.

"He nearly killed me!" Dareth said over reacting

"You slipped on ice" Hannah said.

"His ice" he continued

"It was an accident, he was scared, he didn't mean any of this, it was all my fault... I pushed him so I should be the one to get him" I volunteered.

"Bring me my horse!" I yell to my keeper.

"What? No" Hannah argued holding onto my arm.

"Cole you cannot go alone" Jay and Kai suggests.

"No, this is my fault I will go after him" I boarded onto my horse "I will bring him back and he can unthaw the kingdom!" I explain.

"I leave Prince Kai and Jay in charge." They looked up at me nervously.

"Are you sure you can trust him? I don't want you getting hurt." he asked.

"He's my brother, he would never hurt me"


	5. Chapter 5

**Zane**

The strongest blizzard I ever faced pounded me backwards as I continued determined to make it to the north mountain and away from Arendele as possible. I started to drag my feet through the snow while a tear burst from my eye and fell down my cheek, I was surprised that it didn't freeze there.

"**Snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen, the kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the king." **I hated to be alone but I could make this work

**"The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside, couldn't keep it in heaven knows I've tried"** I put my arms around me in discomfort and sadness.

"**Don't let them in, don't let them see, be the good boy you've always had to be, conceal don't feel don't let them know! Well now they know!" **I say recalling my fathers words. I look at my other glove reminding me of him, but I was no longer in the past, I ripped the glove off and tossed it to the wind confidently.

**"Let it go! Let it go!" **I started to make snow and ice fly out of my palm and into the sky making leaves and snowflakes. **"Can't hold it back anymore!" **I created my childhood friend Shard before continuing. **"Let it go! Let it go! Turn away and slam the door!" **I started to create larger blue snow and ice into the sky making masterpieces.

**"I don't care what there going to say! Let the storm range on! The cold never bothered me anyway" **I made swirled up the hill magically before I unbuttoned my cape and set it loose to the wind. I kept walking before I looked down to find a cliff and on the other side my way up the mountain.

**"It's funny how some distance can make anything seem small! And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all! It's time to see what I can do to test the limits and break through" **I spread my arms out as ice came out and created a bridge covered in frost that almost looked dangerous. **"No right no wrong no rules for me! I'm free!" **

**"Let it go! Let it go! I am one with the wind and sky**" I ran up the staircase with my arms out making all the frost disappear into a beautiful bridge. And however far I walked more bridge kept building. "**Let it go! Let it go! You'll never see me cry! Here I stand!"** I stomp my right foot on the ground creating a giant clear snowflake in the middle of the ground which alimental turned into walls from each corner **"Let the storm range on!" **I lifted my hands up making soon a pillar of ice then an ice castle**. "My powers flurries through the air and to the ground"** Iturn back into a spin as the snowflake glimmers a bit as the walls grew taller and taller. And soon making a roof. **"My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around"**

The ceiling finished into an ice crystal explosion as the crystal chandelier was made. **"And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast... I'm never going back the past is in the past!" **I grab the crown from my head felling a twinge of guilt from not fulfilling my fathers wish but quickly threw it to the side. **"Let it go! Let it go!" **I run my hand violently through my freshly groomed hair making it just the way I like it. **"And I'll rise to the break of dawn**" I lift my hands up as my cloths slowly start to transform.

My suit was transformed into an ice outfit with. Light blue and white boots that climb my ankles. Blue jeans, a white long sleeved undershirt with a blue vest, and to top it off a transparent blue cape, noticeable, but not to noticeable. **"Let it go! Let it go! That perfect boy is gone!" **I walk out the door to stare at the beautiful scenery of mountains.

**"Here I stand!"**

I throw my arms out walking to the balcony **"Let the storm range on!" **I stand on the deck confidently staring into the distance **"The cold never bothered me anyway" **I smirk to myself while turning and walking back into my fortress while the doors from the wind slam behind me

**Cole**

My horse pushed his way up the snowy hill as I yelled my brothers name. The woods were so quiet with snow filled trees covering the woods.

"Zane! Zane! Zane it's me Cole your brother who didn't mean to make you freeze the summer!" I yelled letting it echoes through the forest. "I'm sorry! It's all my f-fault" I yell.

Suddenly a howl of wolves from far away startling me and my horse. "Which wouldn't happen if he told me his secret" I start chuckling "What a stinker" I laugh. Out of nowhere a bunch of snow fell near the horse startling him and making him buck forward and knocking me to the ground and into the soft snow. When I got up my horse had already ran out on me.

"No come back!" I yelled but he didn't listen as he ran as far away as me as possible. I kept walking up the large mountain as I started to freeze. "Snow, had to be snow" I mutter as I pulled myself out of the snow. "He couldn't have f-fire magic" as I trembled on I soon discovered a cabin with smoke flying out of it.

**I need another animal from Ninjago, not Shard.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cole**

I slid down the snowy hill ready to enjoy the warmth when I felt my foot slip from under me and I slid down the hill into the icy cold water below. I stood shivering with my arms out and legs apart as I made my way across the creek.

"Cold, cold, cold, cold" I muttered when I saw the cabin feet away with the lights on and steam piling out the roof. I stumbled onto the porch where I shook the snow off the giant sign.

"Captain Soto's Trading post" I read stuttering before the small signs snow shook off

"Ooh and Sauna!" I open the wooden door and walked in to the warm and comfortable building. The wind shut the door behind me pushing me into the store.

"Ey'" he said. He looked a little out of the ordinary with a long mustache a striped long sleeved shirt and a green hat. He had a thick accent that almost seemed fake.

"Where is the winter department?" I asked. He pointed to the corner to reveal two blankets, some rope, and a pair of boots. I walked over slowly from the cold as my body slowly became less tense

"I was wondering, has another young man, the king perhaps pass through here?" I ask grabbing the black and red blankets and placing them on the counter

"The only one crazy to be out here is you" he says before the bell rang and the freezing air poured in.

"And this girl" I looked over and saw a girl inches smaller than me covered in snow with thick heavy clothing I was surprised to see she could haul around. She walked up to me pretty intimidating as she stared. I wandered my eyes around awkwardly before she leaned in getting face to face with me.

"Behind you" she said. I moved out of the way while she reached down and threw a brown bag onto the table.

"Where do ye' be comin from?" The cashier asked. She walked over to the winter section and grabbed the rope and axe before returning to the counter

"The north mountain" she said throwing the stuff on the counter.

"North mountain" I whispered

"That will be forty" he says.

"Forty, no ten" she replies

"That's no good, this is from our winter department, were supply has had a big problem"

"You want to talk about supply and demand, I sell ice for a living" she replies pointing to her sleigh

"That's a tough business to be in right now, I mean... That's unfortunate" I say

"Still forty" he demands.

"Tens all I got, cut me some slack" she asks.

"Okay I will get you this" he says passing him the bag. I could tell she was getting irritated as she rattled her money around her pocket.

"Just tell me one thing, what was happening on the north mountain... Did it seem magical?" I ask she suddenly pulls down the mask covering her mouth to reveal her face. She has rosey red cheeks from the cold dark brown eyes and brown hair peeking out.

"Yes, not back up while I deal with this crook" she replies facing to him again. This time he was standing a full 7 feet tall

"What did you just call me?" he asks and before I knew it he takes her by the back and throws her out. Next to her was an earth dragon that's wing looked like it was been in a fire, burned.

"No Rocky I didn't get your frogs" the dragon roared before falling to the ground in disappointment. "But I did find us a place to sleep and it's free!" she says excitingly.

"I'm sorry" he apologized sitting back down "Just the boots and the blankets then?" he asked I looked back outside feeling bad for the girl, and finding a chance for me. "Get me the frogs, rope, and axe" I ask. He nods as I hand him the money and walk outside towards the girls hub. I peered through the small window and saw her singing next to her dragon.

"**Dragons are better than people, Rocky don't you think that's true" **the girl sings to the dragon while playing her guitar

"**Yeah people will beat you and curse you and cheat you everyone of them is bad except you" **she sang in a very male voice as the dragon moves his head like he is singing it

"**But people smell better than dragons, Rocky don't you think I'm right!"**

**"That's once again true for all except you!" **she sang as she said in her male voice again

**"You got me let's call it a night!" **she sang laughing

**"Good night! Don't let the frostbite bite!" **I open the door to the cabin silently. She had a very soothing voice

"Nice duet" I said hiding the bags behind me. She gasped sitting up then looking me with an evil look on her face.

"Oh it's you, what do you want?" she asked.

"Take me to the North mountain" I commanded

"No" I pulled out the axe and rope and threw it to her landing on her stomach. "Take me to the North mountain" she stared at the items

"We leave in the morning" she says laying back down.

"Now" I threw the frogs onto her stomach.


	7. Chapter 7

**Yes it is Nya **

"Come on Rocky. Heeyaw!" Nya yelled as she slammed the harness against the scales of the black dragon. I clutched against the arm of the sleigh as we kept going faster avoiding the ledge next to us.

"Hang on" she says above the blistering cold wind. "Were going pretty fast" she says thinking that I couldn't handle it since I grew up in royalty.

"I like fast" I said placing my feet on the ledge in front of me.

"Whoa get your feet down this is fresh Oak, seriously were you raised in a barn?" she asks pushing my feet off and spitting on the place my feet were.

"No a castle" I reply.

"So tell me, what made the king go crazy?" Nya asks not realizing how this has effected me.

"Oh well, it was all my fault, I-I got engaged, then he freaked out cause I just meant her that day then he said he wouldn't bless the marriage-" Cole starts but was interrupted by Nya.

"Wait you only just met her that day?" she asks.

"Yeah, so he got mad, he tried to walk away, I grabbed his glove" Cole summed up

"Wait! You mean to tell me you got engaged to someone you just met that day!" she yells surprised that someone would do something that ridiculous.

"Yes, pay attention. But the thing is he wore the gloves all the time. So I just thought he has a thing about dirt." Cole placed his hands over his face to show his gloves.

"Didn't your parents ever warn you of strangers?" Nya asks off her seat and facing Cole.

"Yes they did" he replied moving an inch away from her since she was still technically a stranger. "But Hannah is not a stranger." he says mockingly.

"Oh yeah, What's her last name?"

"Of the southern islands" he says chuckling

"What's her favorite food?"

"Sandwiches" he replies quickly as the questions fly at him

"Best friends name?"

"Probably Lloyd"

"Eye color?"

"Gorgeous" Nya regains the grip of the harness facing forward once again.

"Foot size?"

"Foot size doesnt matter"

"What if you don't like the way she bites her nails?" Nya asks quickly

"Bites her nails?" Cole asks not familiar with girls very well.

"And eats it" Cole made a disgusted face.

"Excuse me, she is a princess"

"Everyone girl does it"

"Look it doesnt matter, it's true love"

"It doesnt look like true love." Nya says smiling.

"Are you some sort of love expert?" Cole asks.

"No but my friends are" She says cautiously

"You have friends who are love experts, I'm not buying it" Cole chuckles crossing his arms. Suddenly Nya shushes him mid sentence

"No, I would like to meet these love experts" Nya reaches over and places her hand on his mouth. She stands up with the lantern looking around the area until the light shines behind the kart where a pack of white wolfs wanting a snack ran behind the sleigh.

"Rocky go!" Nya yells slapping the harness again against his skin, not hard enough that it would hurt him. They avoided the many trees while Nya jumped to the back throwing many different items from he back hitting only a few wolfs. But with wolves, they won't stop until there prey is dead. Rocky started to pant, he couldn't fly over the gorge. Nya looked over at Cole nervously before pushing him off the chair and on top of Rocky.

"Hold on" she yells as she breaks the ropes from he dragon and the kart. Cole held onto the neck of the dragon holding on with all of his might until the snow hits him again knowing that he landed. Cole opened his eyes to see Nya still on the kart, she wasn't going to make it. Instantly he runs over to the edge reaching out to her hand and barley grabbing it, but luckily, luck was on his side and he pulled her onto solid ground. We both laid on backs out of breath and trying to calm down.

"You okay?" Cole asks.

"Yeah" she replies.

"I'm sorry, If you don't want to help me I can understand" Cole stood up and sadly started to walk away with his head hanging low.

"Of course I don't want to help him anymore" Nya replies to the imaginary talk with her dragon. "This whole thing has ruined me"

"He'll die on her own" She mimics the voice of the dragon

"I can live with that"

"But you won't get your new sleigh if she's dead"

"Sometimes I really don't like you" the dragon lets out a burst of fire in happiness.

"Wait I'm coming!"


	8. Author's note! Sorry (::)

**Authors note LOL**

First off thank you guys for all of the views and favors and reviews you guys are AMAZING!

Secondly I am now working on another chapter of No escape because I love that story, I also love this one but what ever.

And thirdly, which story would you like me to update more often? Don't ignore me! Come back!

...

I didnt mean it

...

Do you forgive me?

...

Thank you

...

Love you to

...

No! I will not kiss you!

...

I know I am attractive but still!

...

I think my multi personality kicked in sorry about that.

And forth an awnser to tigerfur12. Of course I will do your story! I need a _liiiiiiiittttttlllle_ more information on the oc's but I would love to make it as soon as possible.

And finally I AM SOOOO FREAKING OUT IT'S TOMORROW~!# $e #(r$ I'M EXTATIC!


End file.
